


The Twins Go to the Doctor's

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF, Original Work
Genre: Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gen, Lazy Mornings, RPF, Sibling Love, Sister Complex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Sleepy Kisses, Slice of Life, Twins, day in the life, no smut this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: No smut in this. Just fluff
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1
Collections: Femslash Crossovers and Fandom Fusions Challenge





	The Twins Go to the Doctor's

"Girls! Wake up! You've a doctor's appointment-"

"What the fuck!" Tess screams in rage. "Fuck that fucken **** ****** asshole, I'm not going!"

"Noooo." I whine. 

"That fucking goddamn son of a whore can just send in a script-" My sister is carrying on in her ire of having to leave the bed.

"It's only every six months!" Ma huffs at us.

Ma has a point; we're lucky, yet that won't stop Tess from throwing a fit. 

Our mother doesn't bother us unless it's a rare doctor's appointment.

Tess is completely mad, she won't leave the bed all sorts of vulgarity is spewing from her mouth as she burrows under covers.

"Lori, make sure she's up." Ma stalks off back downstairs.

"Fuck!" I curse. Why do i have to. It's as if ma had two of us so she didn't have to do any work parenting.

"C'mon Tess, let's just get this done with..." I try and coax her, but she's absolutely venomous. She fights, curses, whines until finally i toss the blankets off and straddle her. She violently bucks me off and curls into a ball.

In a gentler softer tone, i put a blanket back over her since she appears cold. Maybe her blood pressure dropped in sleep. Gently and in soft tones, i try and persuade her up. She resists then groans, grumbles and makes a move like she's debating in her head. 

"I'd go and say I'm you, but he wants to see us both." The doctor is dumb enough to _not_ notice a difference, and i swear his degree is mail order.

"I know that look!" I kiss her cheek and wrap my arms around her. Why ma insists on ever startling us awake is beyond me. I should have set my alarm, although I'm not sure if it works.

My sister mock cries and dives back under the blankets. There goes progress.

"Baby, please?" I make a pouting face and her hands grasp at me. Fuck it. I climb back in as she spoons me. It's warmer.

-

Not even ten minutes later ma is back.

"Girls! I thought i told you to get up!" Ma glowers at us as we are cuddled up under the blanket. " _NOW!!_ " She screams as if for added effect. "This room is disgusting." She states as if thinking out loud as she eyes the mess.

"It's fucken only 8:00 in the morning!" I checked my phone.

"Well it takes you two hours to wake up." Ma disappears again back down.

Tess is clinging to me and it's nice and warm and i dread getting up also, but someone has to.

"Just wear what you got on." I whisper and my twin nods sleepily as she whines and looks pitiful.

I place a smooch on her mouth, then try and drag her out of bed. It only is making the mess of blankets worse and now the mattress is off kilter.

"Tess, please-" I plead and she finally, begrudgingly gets out of bed. She looks so tired.

She sits on the edge of the bed and rubs at her eyes. 

"You want me to make coffee?" I offer as i lean up against her legs with a hand on either her shoulder's. She clutches at my legs, the crown of her head buried against me. She grumbles and i take that as a yes. I kiss her head and murmur, "I'll be right back."

-

Ma drives since we're literally too lazy and it's ridiculous since I'm sitting on Tess lap in the passenger side.

"You girls are a little old for-"

"Ma! Your car is a two seater!" I protest, but our mother seems amused. At us, at the fact she forgot she has a damn sportscar, or likely _that_ she has a sportscar. Not my life crisis.

"Well, i got Tess up."

"Good." Ma is disinterested.

I give up.

"Why didn't Jay just drive us in his car?" Tess asks, stressing the logical.

That would have made too much sense.

In an urge of mischief, i whisper at my sister, "Let's fuck with the doctor-"

"Don't let her steal anything!" Ma warns Tess. Selective hearing. 

Tess grunts a response out and i turn on the radio and dig my ass into her lap as if a sloppy lapdance.

"For chrissakes, can't you two behave!" Ma dials the radio so low it may as well be off.

"Nope." I retort as Tess snickers.

"Theresa, did you hear me! _DO NOT_ let her steal anything." Ma repeats herself.

"I'm right here you know." I declare, pissy.

"Yeah okay, whatever ma." Tess mumbles out, then places her lips to my ear, "We get in that exam room, we're looting anything not bolted down!"

"It's not funny! I'm not bailing you-" Ma starts.

Obviously this is directed at me, so i interrupt. "You never bailed me out!"

Tess tightens her grip on me, sensing my anger now and attempts to quell it. I just don't have the energy. Instead i push my limits. For whatever reason, ma just assumes we'll do anything without hesitation. Once she believed I'd rob a bank and Tess had to talk her down. Obviously I'd not do such a dumb thing.

"We're gonna make out in front of the doctor." I state with a smirk. My sister sniggers under me.

"Don't you _dare_ -"

"Relax, ma. That doctor doesn't deserve a show." Tess voice is filled with distaste; she really doesn't like this doctor. Some choice words fly out of her mouth...again. 

"I'll be in the _car_!" Ma clicks in annoyance and stresses for the millionth time giving Tess a pointed look, making her promise not to let me steal anything. 

It's so ridiculous. She doesn't know us at all. Nor does she care to. Nor at this point in life do me or my sister give a shit. 

"I should have drove." Tess groans unhappily as she gets out.

Ma has to try and get the last word in. "Well if you were awake enough-"

I shut the door on her and share a smile with my sister. She's got on a beanie topped by a hoodie and sunglasses she drops down.

She grins. "I'll be look out while you pilfer."

"Aww, i know you will."

I take her hand and squeeze it and don't let go. Tess turns and waves as she gives an exaggerated smile at ma. 

Likely ma is cursing herself for getting knocked up with us to begin with.


End file.
